1. Field of the invention:
This invention pertains to load supporting racks for trucks, particularly to a load support rack of universal applicability.
2. Statement of the Prior Art:
Prior proposals for truck racks, some of a universal nature have been advanced. Examples of known prior art are reflected in the below listed U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ Patentee Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ P. Tower 2,947,566 Aug. 2, 1960 G. C. Hart 2,720,414 Oct. 11, 1965 G. W. Clyatt 3,224,805 Dec. 21, 1965 James L. Rinkle 3,589,576 June 29, 1971 Clifford W. Gerguson 3,594,035 July 20, 1971 Suitt 3,765,713 Oct. 16, 1973 ______________________________________